TMNT Fallen Love
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: When Raph and Leo stumble on a fiery red head who knows what will happen
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Fallen Love

This is my first story so don't judge to harshly.

The night crept over Marissa's shoulders as she walked to her car. The wind blew her big unmanageable hair everywhere. Her hair reached her shoulder blades. She was wearing a black tee shirt tucked into a dark green knee length skirt with a brown belt, and black flats with bows. She was rummaging through her black purse when a car alarm went off. She jumped. Marissa had just moved to New York a little over a month ago, she still wasn't used to all the noise. Marissa took a deep breath and started walking again. He city lights lit up the streets. Marissa was frustrated, she kicked an empty box as she turned into a dark alley. "Always show the customers you care." She said in a deep annoyed voice mocking her boss. She finally got a job, but at 'Stuarts Candies' which was one of the worst jobs ever in her opinion. "Put a smile on that pretty face...bah!" She said mockingly. Marissa's boss, TJ, was an asshole. He would always try to touch her and if she hit him she knew she would have to work over time with that creep. Marissa was so excited for this job at the beginning, I mean $9.40 an hour plus she was 17, this was her first job. She couldn't quit, she needed the money. If she quit she would be homeless. She finally found her car keys and made her way into the back lot of 'Stuarts Candies'. Her red Toyota truck and TJ's silver Sudan were the only two cars there. Damn it! Marissa thought as she approached her car. Seems like someone has beaten her to it. TJ.

The moonlight seeped through the holes of a New York city man hole above an angered face. The pale moonlight illuminated the sewers. A great green turtle sat in the murky water looking out of one of the holes through a dirty and torn red bandana at the pale blue moon. He rested his chipped and painted dark brown shell against the wall of the curved sewers "Raphael." A voice came from beside him. His older brother Leo stood in the shadows.

"Well if it isn't our great fearless leader." Raph said throwing his arms in the air then letting this muscular arms drop to his sides.

Leo growled behind his blue bandana. It was bright against his green scales. "Raph, don't." Leo said in his all popular leader voice. Raph had gotten on Leo's nerves AGAIN.

"No! You know what, I wanna know, who makes you think your better then the rest of us!" Raph aid standing. His big muscular form shown out in he pale light. He stood beak to beak with his brother. Leo maybe older but Raph was defiantly bigger so more as beak to chin maybe. Raph stood in defense his sias at his side. Leo with his Katana swords on his shell.

Leo was about to reply when they heard footsteps above them. They both hid from the light as it was covered by someone walking above it. "TJ. I'm not in the mood!" the person said. There voice was light and obviously belonged to a young girl. Both turtles seemed to forget their argument and sat listening.

Marissa groaned as she walked toward her truck. "TJ. I'm not in the mood!" She said stepping over a man hole. TJ had scruffy brown hair that would look good if he was about 5. He wore the same colors as she did. Black shoes with dark green jeans and a white polo shirt. He had a beer belly, he was only 25 but he looked like he could be a middle aged man trying to look cool. He was leaning up against her truck smoking a cigarette.

He threw the cigarette to the floor. "Your never in the mood." TJ said looking her up and down.

Marissa grimaced at the way he looked at her. She felt like eye candy to a pedophile. She tried to get to the drivers side of her truck as quickly as possible, but TJ stepped in front of her swiftly. "Touch me and I will kill you." Marissa said.

TJ smiled slyly. "I'm sure you will he said putting a hand on her hip and biting his hip. She quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't!" She said sharply.

TJ slightly smiled. "Feisty." He said. Marissa glared at him. He was slightly taller then her but she could still look him in the eye. He grabbed a hold of her hips as he slammed her into the side of her truck. She groaned in pain as her back hit her car window.

He smiled at her pain and pressed himself against her as he nestled his head in her neck. "Get off me!" Marissa screamed trying to hit him with her bag until he grabbed her wrists. "You asshole get off of me!" She screamed once more when he started to kiss her neck. "Eww god!" She yelled as she tried to kick and knee him as he ran his hands over her small and petite body.

Raph turned to Leo, "We have to help her." he said hearing her shout out for help. He grabbed a hold of his sias. He spun them in his hands.

Leo looked at the sewer ground. "I agree but we can't be seen."

Raph's jaw dropped. "Your serious. We can't just leave them."

"You asshole get off of me!" The girls voice echoed through the sewer. Raph lifted the man hole to see what was happening.

Raph growled. "That creep. Are you coming or not, fearless."

Leo hated it when he called him that. "Fine but we can't be seen." Raph poked his eyes out once more grabbed a rock and threw it.


	2. Chapter 2

Marissa screamed again. "You bastard. Let GO!" Then suddenly a rock hit a streetlight bulb and knocked out the light. She hoped TJ would let go, but the light going out just made him grab her harder. "Ahhh!" She yelled frustrated and trying to fight back. She heard something metal grade across the asphalt.

Then to her surprised she heard TJ yelp in fear as his arms were ripped off of her sides. "What the hell asshole. She told you let go." She heard a deep and slightly angered voice. Marissa held her breath. Someone was helping her, finally standing up to him. Was it Tia, her friend who worked with her, or some random person off the street. She heard TJ cry again as he was thrown away from her. She could hardly make out two large figures in the dark but the night was killing her eyes.

"We got to get out of here." Another voice rang. It was slightly higher and more commanding. An animal like growl came from the figure closest to Marissa. She saw one of the bulges move above where the man hole had been then it was gone. The other didn't move, she didn't know where to thank him or if she should be scared. "Raph, come one!" The voice came from no where. The figured moved forcefully over the man hole and disappeared as the grinding of the grate rubbed against the asphalt.

Marissa stood in shock. Had that really just happened? She asked herself. Then she heard someone stir. TJ stood on the other side of the parking lot almost having a panic attack. He stared at Marissa in fear. She couldn't help a smirk pass her lips. Served him right. "There's no way!" He started to say to himself running his hands threw his shaggy hair. "It can't be!" He yelled as he ran from the parking lot in fear.

"Raph, Leo, what took you so long." A young voice asked as the two turtles wandered back into the lair. There youngest brother Mikey sat in front of the TV in the center of the room playing speed racer with his numchucks at his sides. He was smaller then the other turtles and a lighter color with light brown freckles covering his face. He stuck his tongue out as his little car pushed around a turn.

Leo and Raph exchanged looks. "Nothing." Leo said. Because he knew if either his brothers knew, Mikey or Donnie, the smart one, would make it into a scene.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded from behind Leo on Raph. Mikey jumped up and was next to the other boys in seconds. His numchucks in their ready position. Raph had his red sais flipping and spinning in his hands waiting for a little more excitement. Leo had his katana swords in hand. Donnie also had ran out with his bo staff ready. "Shit!" Marissa's voice echoed as she fell through the door way. The boys seemed to relax, Raph leaned down in front of her. Marissa looked up her crystal blue eyes locking with his holly green.

"Oh its just her." Raph said standing again, shaking his head.

Leo groaned as Marissa stared in awe at the four gigantic turtles that stood before her. "Master Splinter is gonna be pissed." Leo said.

"Your right." An old wise voice came from behind them. The boy's faces dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thanks everyone who reviewed my righting. You know all of one person thanks TMNTFANGIRLFOREVE you rule ;)

Marissa sat there in shock. "Should I just leave?" She asked nervous. She saw the one with an orange bandana checking her out. She kind of felt uncomfortable. "I just wanted to say Thank you to the two that saved me."

The one in the purple bandana jumped. "See master, it was all Leo and Raph's fault." He said pointing one of his big green fingers at Marissa.

"Shut up Donnie!" The one he called Raph yelled.

Master Splinter just shook his head. "We can't allow you to leave."

Marissa almost died. What! They were going to kidnap her! "Wait! What!" She yelled.

"There are people who want us dead and if you tell anyone about where we are then you and us will be in danger." Master Splinter said calmly.

Marissa shook her head. She looked at the boys. They were going to keep her prisoner. "What am I suppose to do then!" She was getting iterated.

Raph reeled his head back. A little fury in this one. That's new. Usually when he sees teenage girl she's preppy and would be stuck up. Not stubborn like this. "She can stay in m room." The one with the orange bandana popped off.

Marissa's crystal blue eyes filled with shock. Hell No! She thought. Raph turned at the orange one and growled. "Mikey, I told you not to be stupid, you moron." He said smacking him in the back of the head.

Master Splinter was growing impatient. "Boys! Boys!" They wouldn't listen. They started to fight. Raph was fighting with Mikey. Donnie and Leo were yelling at each other. Master Splinter growled. "To the Hashi!" He yelled angrily. The boys groaned loudly.

The Hashi was a slightly lit room where Mikey was doing a handstand on a chair that spun. Donnie was playing ping pong with him self on a bola. Raph had to stand on one foot and knit. Of course his thread and needles were red like his bandana. Leo was also standing one footed on a chair and balanced an egg on chopsticks in both hand and on his head.

Marissa sat in amazement seeing the boys balancing. What she didn't notice was Raph sneaking peeks at her, but master splinter noticed. He cleared his throat and Marissa looked upon the giant rat.

"Come, sit." He said pointed at a chair that sat in front of Raph. Marissa was a bit unsure but then she sat down anyway. Master Splinter turned Raph's chair toward her. Raph's eyes grew wide and he began to shake and tremble. Marissa didn't understand at first but it finally dawned on her that she was DISTRACTING him. Ohhh she was gonna play this off.


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa held a bundle of clothes that some girl had given her. Some one Mikey called April. You know bright red hair and a lot of yellow. Marissa took a deep breath and walked into her, well Raph's room. It wasn't as dirty as she expected well living in a sewer. There was art spread out across the room. She looked around at the scattered pictures. One was some kind of blob mixed with a kind of cat, it was made out of Neapolitan ice cream? Weird. She thought to herself. Another was Donnie sitting in a chair with his glasses slipping off of his nose. He sat in front of many computers. You would of thought he took it with a camera. She couldn't help a smile crossing her lips. So he was an artist huh. She set the clothes on the bed that had a deep crimson colored comforter, the same color as his red bandana. She started to slip off her green skirt when Raph barged in.

"Ahhh!" She screamed diving behind his bed covering her bare legs. "What the hell!" She screamed. He couldn't have knocked.

Raph just realized what he walked in on seeing her skirt on the floor and the pants still on the bed. "Oh shell!" He yelled covering his eyes. "I didn't see anything, I swear! I actually am innocent for once." Raph felt the blush erupt on his cheeks. He was sure his face was as read as his bandana.

Marissa huffed blowing a strand of hair out of her face the way she had seen one of her favorite Disney princesses, Ariel, do. (Yes I love Disney.) "What is wrong with you. There's this new thing called knocking!" She yelled over at him. Raph sort of chuckled at that. Marissa searched the bed for the pants she was trying to put on. They were on the far end of the bed. She growled at her self and tried to reach them without showing anything. "Damn it!" She said with no avail. "Will you throw those to me?" She asked. This was her last option considering Raph hadn't left yet.

Raph with his eyes still covered tried to make his way over to the bed. Feeling around. He must of stepped on something before whispering, "Ow, Damn it Mikey." He finally found the bed and grabbed the black silk workout pants. Marissa coached him over to her and snatched the pants from him.

At the sudden movement Raph moved his hand what he saw was shocking. Marissa was sitting on the floor half naked! Her bare legs trying to slip in to the pants he had handed her. A smile crossed his lips without his knowledge. Marissa felt him looking and snapped at him. "Take a picture! It will last longer!" She yelled pulling his cover off of his bed and over her half bare legs.

Raph realized he was staring and with a grin on his face. He suddenly turned away from her toward the door and crossed his arms. "I just came to see if you liked the room." He said sheepishly.

Marissa huffed again. "Right. Do you know how to knock or am I gonna have to teach you?" Marissa snapped again but this time with more sarcasm then real insult. She couldn't help a laugh escape her lips.


End file.
